The Runaway Seer
by DesertSnowQueen
Summary: After Natasha met Loki during the Battle of New York, she began to have strange visions that eventually link directly to her past. Now, she has to learn to balance these new visions and her life as a spy, but when she sees something that puts people she knows in danger, will she be able to stay a spy? Or will she choose to leave everything she knows for a certain God of Mischief?
1. Chapter 1: It Began When the Battle Ends

**Hey everyone! Trying something a little different this time. Hopefully you all like it! This is in honor of my best friend ever, who is responsible for my writing skills and taught me how to write for all sorts of different Avengers pairings. Her name on my phone is Loki, and if you're reading this, you know who you are. Love ya girly, and I miss you! Hopefully this is something you'll approve of, and I plan on writing more Avengers stories for some of your favorite pairings.**

**Anyway, enjoy everyone! I will be taking many creative liberties with this, so don't expect much of my Avengers stories to be cannon. I use backgrounds that I wrote with my best friend (yes, the same one who inspired this), and we didn't pay much attention to what was and wasn't cannon. We just wrote using our feels. So, don't be too harsh in your reviews. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: It Began When the Battle Ended<strong>

It had only been a few days since the Battle of New York, and Natasha Romanov found herself in the training room on the Helicarrier in the middle of the night. Somehow, this was one of the few rooms that survived the attack, but Natasha couldn't care less how it remained intact. She was just glad it was.

Ever since she first met Loki, she had been plagued by horrible dreams. The first few, which started the night after she met the God of Mischief, were about a pretty young woman she had never met, yet who felt so familiar. The young, mature assassin closed her eyes as the most recent one flooded her senses, making her feel as though she was having an out-of-body experience.

_The girl had red hair, much like Natasha's own curls, golden eyes, and tanned skin, and wore a familiar long, coppery-golden skirt with small cutouts and a slit up the left side that reached her knee, a matching bra-styled top with a halter, and a pair of gold sandals. She was running away from an elaborate city made entirely of gold, crossing a bridge that appeared to be made of a rainbow. She ran into a large, strange looking orb made of gold like the rest of the city, and ran up to a large, dark-skinned man with the same golden eyes, wearing golden armor. He turned when the girl entered, and watched her calmly as she bowed before him, waiting until she stood before him to speak._

_"Sierra," the man's voice boomed, "you know you are not supposed to be here." The girl, Sierra, bowed her head in a manner that mixed shame and embarrassment._

_"I know, Father," she replied quietly, and the man's face softened._

_"Then why have you come here? You know as well as I that I serve the All-Father, and he has forbidden me from speaking to you or your mother, and has forbidden me from helping you escape," her father asked with regret in his tone._

_"But Father, I cannot stay here! I cannot continue to be his servant. He treats me worse than he treats the others, and the other servant girls all tease me and call me a slave! Father, I understand how you are bound to him, but you must understand that I cannot be bound to him any longer!" Sierra cried, begging the tall man in front of her to help. The man looked closer at his daughter and found many injuries, some older and scarring, others fresh and bruised, as if they had only been inflicted hours before. He felt hot tears sting his eyes at the sight of his only daughter so broken, but still his vows held._

_"Sierra, my child, I cannot help you. I love you, as I loved your mother, but the All-Father must come first. If you truly must escape, you must find a way to do it under my radar," he told her, and tears began to stream down her rosy cheeks._

_"Then all hope for me is lost! Father, you see all! No one escapes under your radar!" she exclaimed tearfully, and the man sighed._

_"My child, there are hidden entrances into this realm, entrances that can take you anywhere in the universe, entrances that even my watchful gaze cannot monitor. You must find one of these entrances if you wish to escape undetected," he told his daughter, and watched as she took a minute to process this new revelation. She smiled sadly as she hugged her father, and he hugged her back, knowing this would be the last time he ever saw her._

_"Thank you, Father," she said to him before running away. He watched her go, listening to the soft but steady beat of her sandals hitting the bridge, and knew those were the last words he would ever hear his only daughter say. For if she was caught, she would be executed, and if she escaped, she could never return to the golden kingdom that was her birthplace._

Natasha's head swam as the memory faded away, and she held on to the nearest object for support. Her vision slowly cleared, and as soon as she felt stable she stood and went to wrap her hands. She wrapped them tightly-_one, two, three times-_until they felt protected,and made her way to the punching bag in the room. She started by hitting the bag halfheartedly, to get a feel for how solid the heavy bag of sand was, then let out all of her leftover aggression from the battle and her more recent dreams in a flurry of fists and kicks. She moved faster than a normal human would, and only someone with training to rival her own could stand a chance against her. She stopped for half a second when she heard a set of soft, familiar footsteps outside the door, but went back to her attack as soon as she identified the man. She didn't blink an eye when the door opened almost silently and the man came to stand behind her. A pair of strong arms reached around her from behind, and two rough, calloused hands, larger than her own, held her hands firmly but carefully, forcing her to finally stop.

"Tasha," a familiar voice spoke from behind her, and the redhead sighed.

"Hey Clint," she replied, and in one fluid motion she found herself facing the man who had practically raised her. His sharp yet kind blue eyes studied her, his brow knitting in worry when he took in how tired she was.

"Is it because of the battle?" the man known to most as Hawkeye asked her, and she hesitated before answering. Her exhaustion _was, _technically, because of the battle, but she knew there was more to it than that. She'd been in countless fights and missions before, most of which _could_ count as battles, but none of those left her with strange visions about a girl she didn't know.

"I'm not sure. I don't even truly know what's wrong," she admitted softly, and felt his strong arms wrap her into a hug. She leaned into him and he just held her for a minute, then she felt him guide her to a bench against the far wall. He handed her a water bottle, which she took gratefully as she sat, and he sat next to her. He wrapped one arm around her petite but strong frame and took a deep breath.

"Well, describe it for me. Is it a pain? Is it nightmares?" he asked cautiously, knowing how sensitive she could be to certain topics. She took a drink from the water bottle to bide time so she could figure out how to describe what was going on in her dreams.

"Not nightmares, per say. I guess they're dreams, but they're more like visions. I keep seeing this girl that looks and feels really familiar, but I don't know who she is. Her hair is exactly like mine is, though. She has gold eyes, and wears a gold dress that looks a little like a belly dancing costume that I swear I've seen before. In the most recent one, she's running away from a gold kingdom, and across some kind of colorful bridge, to meet a man with gold eyes that she calls her father, and he tells her how she can escape. He called her Sierra," she tells him, focusing on the memory so she can tell him everything, but willing it to not come back.

"So, a girl with gold eyes, red hair, and a gold belly dancing costume is talking to her dad and running away?" Clint asked her slowly, and Natasha knew he wasn't sure what to think of her story.

"Yes," she answered, wanting to convince him but not knowing how.

"And it's a girl you've never met?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"She seems really familiar, and I keep feeling like I should remember her or recognize her, but I don't," she told him, and he sighed.

"It's probably nothing, then. It might just be your imagination and stress getting the best of you. You always did like to write," he reminded her, trying to calm her down, but his partner shook her head fiercely.

"Clint, that's not what's happening, I swear. I know I've always liked to write when I get stressed and need to clear my head, but that was different. These, visions, are different. I'm not myself when I have them, and you can't blame it on my being drunk because I don't like drinking that much," she said, her emerald green eyes meeting his blue ones. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, but before he could say anything, Natasha's head swam and her vision blurred, and she lost all connection to the world around her.

_Sierra was wandering through a busy, snow-covered town that Natasha recognized almost instantly. She was in St. Petersburg, Russia, in the winter, wearing a heavy coat over her gold dress and sandals, and her once gold eyes were now green. A nagging feeling tugged at the corners of Natasha's consciousness, telling her she should recognize the girl now, yet her brain can't tell her who it is. Sierra continues to wander through the streets, shivering and hunched over in an attempt to block the cold, snowy winds that were bashing against her small frame. A tall man with a long, warm coat, a hat, leather gloves, and boots walked towards her with his head down, his back facing Natasha's point of view. He ran into the shivering Sierra, knocking her into the snow accidentally, and he stopped instantly. _

_"I'm so sorry," he exclaimed in Russian, reaching out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and kept her head down as she stood, shivering more than ever now that her skirt was drenched in snow._

_"It's fine," she replied between shivers in perfect Russian, startling Natasha. The man took in her partially frozen form and took off his jacket, wrapping her up in it. She tried to refuse his offer, but he stopped her._

_"You're cold. My home isn't far. You can warm up there," he told her kindly, and she nodded and followed him. They reached a small apartment a few blocks down the street, and he opened the door to reveal a very messy, but very cozy interior._

_"Pardon the mess," he said sheepishly as they both entered and he shut the door behind them. She looked around and smiled slightly._

_"I don't mind. What's your name, by the way?" she asked him, and the man finally turned so Natasha could see his face. For a second the entire vision froze as her brain tried to process what she was seeing, but then the man smiled and spoke._

_"Ivan Romanov. And yours?" Ivan asked her, and she smiled slightly as she picked up a small matryoshka doll on the mantle of the fireplace._

_"My name is Nicole," the girl said to him, satisfying him with an answer and leaving Natasha with more questions than ever as the world spun once again._

Natasha kept her eyes closed and her body tense for several minutes after the vision faded. She slowly recognized Clint's voice urgently asking if she was okay, and felt his arms tensely wrapped around her. She slowly convinced her body to relax and willed her eyes to open, and at first all she could see were Clint's worried blue eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Clint exclaimed as he helped her stabilize herself. She took a shaky breath and leaned into him for support.

"I think I saw my parents meet…" she said slowly, unable to understand why this vision didn't come as a dream.

"You, what?" her partner asked incredulously, and Natasha shrugged slightly.

"I saw my dad meet my mom. It was the girl from the other vision, Sierra, but she told him she was Nicole, which was my mom's name. This time she had green eyes, and she looked almost exactly like me, just with slightly tanner skin," she told him, and his eyes widened slightly.

"So, you think your mom is the one from the first dream you told me about?" he asked her, his brow furrowed in confusion, and Natasha nodded.

"I think so. She died when I was so young that there's a lot about her that I never knew, but I'm almost positive that was her," she said quietly, and Clint began rubbing circles on her back soothingly.

"When did these start?" he asked her, and she took a breath to brace herself for the reaction she knew was coming.

"After I interrogated Loki when he was locked on the Helicarrier. I had the first one while you were unconscious and fighting off his control," she told him carefully, trying to keep him from blaming himself for what happened.

"Loki caused this?" Clint replied, bristling. Natasha sighed and braced herself for the next explosion she knew would come.

"I think he did. I need to talk to him-" she started, but Clint immediately cut her off.

"No," he stated with obvious finality. Natasha let out an exasperated sigh.

"Clint, I'm not 11 anymore. I can take care of myself. I could take care of myself at 11," she reminded him, but his grip on her tightened.

"I don't care. You're not going anywhere near him," he said, and she stood to face him, her green eyes burning into his with palpable frustration.

"For your information, I've already been near him," she told him, an edge of warning in her tone.

"Exactly. And you ended up cursed to have strange visions about your family history. That isn't normal, Tasha!" Clint exclaimed, and Natasha glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, her partner would be dead.

"And maybe he's the only one who can fix this, or tell me what's going on! If it started when I met him, maybe he knows something!" she shouted at him. He stood and towered over her small frame, but she didn't shy away. She was faster than he was, and more agile, and even though he was physically stronger, she always won when they fought. She was never afraid of him anyway.

"Natasha, I'm not letting you anywhere near him, and that's final. If he hurt you, I'd have to kill him," he said before storming out of the training room, probably heading off to the shooting range. Tasha just let him go, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

She rewrapped her hands and began to let out her frustrations on the punching bag. She stayed there until the sun began to peak over the horizon, turning the sky from an inky, midnight blue to varying shades of pink and orange. She finally sighed and rewrapped her hands before going to shower for the day. At noon, Thor would take Loki back to Asgard, and Natasha would lose her chance to ask him about her visions. She just hoped she would learn how to control them on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what's going on with Natasha? Like I said earlier, very little of this will actually be cannon. A majority of this is my made up background and whatever I feel like doing to the characters to work with the plot. The only things that will be cannon are the movie references, because there's not much I can do to change those.<strong>

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! Hopefully you all liked it, and thanks so much for reading and giving this a chance! Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: When the Gods Leave

**Hey everyone! Ya I know, there's a new chapter within days of the first one, instead of a week! Who would've guessed, right?**

****This is in honor of my best friend ever, who is responsible for my writing skills and taught me how to write for all sorts of different Avengers pairings. Her name on my phone is Loki, and if you're reading this, you know who you are. Love ya girly, and I miss you! Hopefully this is something you'll approve of, and I plan on writing more Avengers stories for some of your favorite pairings. You just might have to wait a while for those to actually get started. Here's a shout-out to you, however, because none of my stories would've been possible without you!****

****Anyway, enjoy everyone! And in case you didn't figure it out in the first chapter, I own nothing you recognize! Anything and everything you recognize belongs to Disney, Marvel, or the wonderful people on the Internet that inspire me to write! The only thing I own is the idea to give Tasha these abilities. Review and tell me what you think!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: When the Gods Leave<strong>

Natasha decided she would wear black skinny jeans, a black top with an orange tank underneath, a pair of black, heeled boots, and a light tan leather jacket to go watch Thor bring Loki back to Asgard. All of the Avengers were going, and Clint had promised to pick her up. She wasn't sure if his offer still stood, but she highly doubted he would let her go alone in case she tried to talk to the God of Mischief.

She let out an exasperated sigh and brushed out her short, red curls. Clint had always trusted her and her judgement before, but now he didn't and it was pissing her off. She had saved both of their lives countless times, and even though she risked her own life to get information, that was part of her job description! It wasn't like she was planning on fucking the god senseless to get him to talk.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and for a brief second saw Sierra-Nicole-in her reflection. The same shade of red in her curls, the same color eyes, the same bone structure, the same figure, the same everything. The only difference was in their skin tone. Natasha's skin was fair and very European, like her father's, but her mother's had been tan.

Natasha sighed and, on impulse, went to her jewelry box to pull out a necklace. She didn't own a lot of jewelry, but this necklace was special. It had survived her's days in Red Room, and she was always very careful not to lose it. It was a simple, silver chain with a beautiful diamond ring hanging on it. The ring was her mother's wedding ring, and it was the only thing she took from her home when she ran away. She saw a flash of green and gold reflected in the diamond, and as she stared into the stone, her head swam and her vision blurred, and she lost all connection to the world around her.

_It was late at night. Nicole was standing by a window in what appeared to be the master bedroom of a comfortable cabin in the woods. It was the home Natasha was born in, and she knew that room well. Ivan walked in moments later, and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw the distraught look on his wife's face. He walked over and rested his hand on the small of her back, allowing her to lean into his side._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Ivan asked quietly, trying not to wake their four-year-old daughter who was asleep in the next room. Nicole took a deep breath and wrung her hands together, still staring out the window at the night sky._

_"They're coming for me. I saw it. They found me, and now they're coming for me," she whispered, and Ivan didn't have to ask who. They started dating shortly after meeting, and she told him the truth about who she was. He knew she used to be a servant, he knew she ran away, and he knew that eventually, they would come looking for her. He tightened his grip around her, and held her close to his heart._

_"I won't let them take you," he promised, and she shook her head sadly._

_"Ivan, if they find me alive, you won't have a say. They'll take me, and if they find Natalia, they'll take her too. You have to keep her away from them," she urged, and he stared at her, unable to process what she meant._

_"Wait, keep her away? What about you?" he asked. Nicole bit her lip as hot tears began to sting her eyes, and Natasha was surprised to see three red dots forming a small flower at the outer corner of her mother's right eye, a mark Natasha herself had every time she cried. Nicole blinked away as many tears as she could, but still some fell and left tracks down her cheeks._

_"Ivan, if I'm dead, you'll have more time. You can find a safe place for our daughter. But you have to kill me," she told him quietly, pain and heartbreak evident in her voice. She looked up into his eyes and saw his heart shatter as he shook his head firmly._

_"I can't. I won't. I'm not going to kill you," he said, but deep down he knew he didn't really have a choice. He knew all the painful details of Nicole's life when she was Sierra, and he knew how hard she tried to put that life behind her. His heart felt like it was being turned to sawdust at the realization that the life she had wanted so badly to abandon would be what finally ended her life far too early._

_"Ivan, please. You have to. You have to keep Natalia safe," she begged, and Ivan crushed her against his chest to try to hold back his tears._

_"Not tonight," he pleaded, finally giving in to her plan, and she shook her head quickly._

_"No. Not tonight. We have a week before they come for me. It has to be before then," Nicole said quietly. He nodded and rubbed her back soothingly._

_"I love you, so much more than you could ever imagine. I'll make sure she's safe, and I'll join you as soon as I know she's in good hands," he swore to her, and felt sobs wrack her small frame._

_"I love you too," she said between sobs, and then Natasha's head swam and her vision blurred once more._

She was collapsed on the floor of her room, clutching her mother's ring with tears streaming down her face. She had watched her father kill her mother when she was only four years old, and it was one of the memories that would haunt her forever. Now, knowing that her mother had begged him to do it, just to protect their only daughter, put a whole new light on the memory. She held the diamond ring close to her heart before slipping it into her jacket pocket. She wanted it close but still out of sight from prying eyes and snooping geniuses.

A knock at the door startled Natasha, and she quickly wiped away her tears before going to see who it was. She opened the door to her room to find Clint waiting on the other side, wearing a maroon t-shirt, dark washed skinny jeans, a pair of high top sneakers, a grey sweater, and a black leather jacket, with his dark sunglasses in one hand and his car keys in the other. His eyes widened when he saw the tear stains on Natasha's cheeks and the puffiness around her eyes, and she moved to let him in. He quickly entered and shut the door behind himself, then turned to the redhead he'd worked with for years.

"What happened?" he demanded, and Natasha shook her head slightly.

"It was a vision. I saw my mom ask my dad to kill her a few days before he actually did…" she told him quietly, trailing off at the end. Clint pulled her close, and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes again, but she willed them away. The last thing she wanted was to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. That was a long time ago. You're not there anymore, you don't have to deal with that again," he told her, rubbing her back with small, soothing circles as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I know," she said once she was calm. She pulled herself from his embrace and made her way into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face to reduce the redness around her eyes. She smiled sadly at her reflection as the little red flower at the corner of her eye faded away, then put on her work mask that hid all of her emotions. She walked back out with her hand clasped around the ring in her pocket, and Clint looked over at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, noticing her mask and immediately responding with his own. It was their way of silently letting each other know they were ready. She nodded and pulled her hand out of her pocket, leaving the necklace safely tucked away.

"Yes. Let's go," she said, and the two assassins walked out of the room and down to Clint's car.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the bridge in the park where Thor and Loki were going to leave from before most of the others did. The only one there was Steve, and he was standing away from the two of them, off in his own world and not wanting to be bothered. The two assassins left him be and stood against the railing on the opposite side of the bridge, where everyone planned on meeting. They had just settled into a comfortable silence when the others arrived, and Loki walked towards them with his hands cuffed and a metal gag locked over his mouth. When he got close enough, Natasha leaned over towards Clint, far enough away that she knew Loki wouldn't hear her.<p>

"He's gonna have some trouble using that fabled silver tongue of his while he looks like a gay Bane," she whispered in her partner's ear, and saw him smirk as she pulled back to look at the god standing in front of them. He gave them a curious look but moved on to where Thor was standing. She watched him as he walked, and watched as he stood so it would be easy to see her. She felt his eyes on her, even though it didn't look like he was watching her, and all of a sudden her vision blurred. She gripped Clint's arm with one hand and the walls of the bridge with the other as her head swam, and she lost all connection to the world around her.

_Clint Barton was 21 years old and working as an assassin at S.H.I.E.L.D. He had extensive training as a sniper, but his passion was always a bow and arrow, and he never missed his target. It was his day off, and he had just left a shooting range near his house when he noticed someone following him. He wandered through the streets of New York City for an hour, trying to lose his tail, when the man cornered him in an alley. He was immediately recognizable as Russian, and Natasha recognized him instantly._

_"Please, I just want to talk to you. No weapons, no attacks, no danger. Just words," he pleaded, sounding like a truly broken man. Clint watched him for a moment before nodding, relaxing his stance but remaining alert._

_"I will listen," he said, and the man clasped his hands together in thanks._

_"Thank you. My name is Ivan. There is a girl in Russia. Her name is Natasha, but your agency knows her as the Black Widow. She is only 11 years old, and I know your boss wants her dead, but I'm begging you to spare her life. Make a different call. She's a special child, and I can't bear to lose her," he begged, and Clint eyed him with suspicion. He had heard of this girl before, but everything he knew about her said she was at least 17. She was dangerous and well-trained, and there had been rumors among the agency that Hawkeye would be assigned to take her out. Coulson had even approached him yesterday about how his Russian was, so Clint felt like there was some depth to the rumors. However, for this man, Ivan, to be asking him to spare her life, saying she was special, there was something about her that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know._

_"What makes her special?" Clint asked him, and the man sighed._

_"She's my daughter. Her mother was a seer who had run away from her life as a servant. Seven years ago, she had a vision that the people she had served were coming for her, and they would take our daughter as well if they found her alive. She begged me to kill her, to give me more time to find a safe place for her daughter. It broke my heart, but I did it, and not long after I had to force Natasha to run away so she would be safe. She's been safe, so far, but I worry about her. Red Room is a dangerous place. I'm begging you, don't kill her. Her mother told me she would develop the same abilities she had, and she's very special. I don't want to lose her too. I just, I need to know that she's safe with you," he said honestly, and Clint's sharp eyes picked up on tears pooling in Ivan's eyes as he spoke. Clint's own father had never cared for him, and Clint didn't have a kid, but he understood how protective a father could be. He saw it within partnerships and families in S.H.I.E.L.D., and he's seen it just with families on the street. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill this girl now, no matter what Fury wanted him to do._

_"Alright. I'll protect her," he promised, and the man clasped his hands together once again._

_"Thank you. There's just one more thing. Never let anyone take her from you. Especially an Asgardian," he said, and Clint swore to him that his daughter would never leave with someone he hadn't approved of. He made a silent promise to himself to raise the girl as his own, and the man thanked him and left._

_The next day, Clint walked in to work to see a classified file on his desk. His orders were to neutralize the threat that was the Black Widow of Red Room. He accepted the mission, and knew that he would make a different call than what was traditionally expected of him. Natasha's head swam and her vision blurred, and slowly the image of a younger Clint Barton faded from her view._

She opened her eyes to see the bridge in the park, with Clint supporting her. The two Asgardians were already gone, and the rest of their team were beginning to disperse and go their separate ways. Natasha took a few moments to regain her composure and her mask, then allowed Clint to lead her to the car. She smiled and waved at the others, and then they left. She just let her partner drive, not speaking. She turned on the radio, bringing in some background noise, and eventually they arrived at a quiet stretch of beach that had become their refuge from S.H.I.E.L.D.

They got out of the car and took off their shoes, rolled up their jeans, and walked onto the sand together. Natasha found a dry rock near the water, and they sat there for what felt like forever in pure silence, just listening to the calming sounds of the ocean. In the end, Clint was the one to break the silence.

"Loki knows," he told her, and Natasha didn't have to ask what he knew. He knew about her visions, and she had lost her chance to ask him about them.

"How?" she asked. Clint signed and ran a calloused hand through his hair.

"When you have a vision, your eyes flash with what looks like a gold flame, but with green sparks. It looks cool, but it's very obvious that something magical is happening to you. Loki was the only one who saw, but I noticed him smirk the second he realized what was happening," he said. Natasha rested her chin in her hands and watched the ocean before finally asking the question that had been bothering her since they left the park.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked him quietly, and he turned to her in shock.

"What? When have I ever lied to you?" he demanded. Natasha turned to him with betrayal in her green eyes.

"You've been lying to me since we met. You knew my mother was a seer. You knew I would develop these abilities. You knew the real reason why my dad killed my mom, and you made a different call because my dad asked you to. It was in the vision I had as they left. You knew all of this before you even knew me," she told him, and saw the guilt fill his eyes.

"Tasha, I couldn't just tell you I met him. You would've never trusted me," he tried to reason with her, but she had stopped listening.

"He was even the reason you didn't want me near Loki, and why you wouldn't leave me alone while Thor was around. He told you not to let me near an Asgardian," she accused him, and this time he didn't try to deny it or reason with her. He just watched her with guilt in his eyes and his hands folded in his lap.

"Clint, when are you going to realize that I don't let people force me into anything I'm not willing to do?" she asked him, and he leaned back on his hands.

"Tasha, it's happened before…" he said carefully, and she couldn't believe he even considered bringing that up. She stood and turned on him, making sure she was in his line of sight.

"I was _ten, _Clint! I was ten and I got sold out by my own boss! When have you known me that it's happened?!" she demanded, practically screaming at him. He sighed and motioned for her to sit back down, which she eventually did. She picked up some rocks and shells and started throwing them as far into the ocean as she could, and Clint watched before speaking.

"I know, I know. I just worry. My saving you may have been because of a promise I made to your dad, and maybe I should've told you, but I did practically raise you, Natasha, and I still care about you. You're the closest thing to family I have, and the closest thing to a home," he told her sincerely, and she sighed. She took off her jacket and laid down in the sand near him, and he joined her minutes later.

"Clint, why didn't you at least tell me I was a seer?" she asked him, an instinctive part of her already knowing the answer. He chuckled under her breath before turning to look at her with a small smirk on his face.

"Would you have believed me if I told you? Especially if I said I knew you were a seer because your father told me so?" he asked in retaliation, and she laughed quietly.

"Okay fine. You're off the hook on that aspect. I just wish you had told me the truth," she said wistfully, and he took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to feel safe," he told her honestly, and she sighed.

"I know," she told him, and the two laid next to each other in the sand in silence. When the sun finally started to set, he helped her up, and they drove back into town. They made a stop for dinner and ice cream, like they used to when Natasha was younger, and for one moment, Natasha felt like she was a normal girl, going to dinner with her normal father, and she allowed herself to enjoy spending time with someone who knew her better than she knew herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! More of Natasha's past has been revealed! It'll all be revealed later on, first in bits and pieces, and then she'll tell her entire backstory. Should be fun!<strong>

**So, what would you have done if you realized that your partner and best friend only chose not to kill you because your father asked him to?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome, and there are already 3 reviews on this story! That's more than either of my other stories had on their first chapter! You guys are amazing! Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day For Family

**Hey everyone! New chapter! I know my updates will be random, but this story will never be abandoned, I promise!**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one! It's really just fluffy, but I had fun writing it. Also: SPOILER ALERT! If you have not seen Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., there is a major spoiler towards the end of this. Also, their little holiday is just something I decided they needed.**

**Enjoy everyone! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: A Day For Family<strong>

It's been two months since the Battle of New York, and Natasha has been practicing controlling her visions. So far, she's been successful. She had a couple visions about her early days at S.H.I.E.L.D., but she was able to repress those fairly quickly, and she is in complete control when she's on missions. She has never had a vision while she was working, but she usually has at least one as soon as the job is over and she's somewhere safe.

Clint has been keeping track of her visions, meaning they're spending a lot more time together than usual. He monitors what time they start, how long they last, what time they end, how they affect her, what happened in them, and how far apart they are. He thinks that if he can figure out some sort of science behind them, he can help her control them. Now, they both know that Clint is not a scientist, but Tasha is always grateful that he's around to help.

One morning towards the end of summer, Tasha woke up to find a small, black box with a red ribbon tied around it, artfully crafted to look like an hourglass, sitting on her nightstand. She smiled, instinct telling her it was from Clint, and sat up. She picked it up carefully and took off the ribbon, without disrupting the bow. When she opened it, she saw a delicate silver chain with a small, silver arrow on it, and a note attached to the inside of the lid. She gently took out the necklace and opened the note.

_Happy Family Day, Tasha._

He had signed it with a simple arrow instead of his name. She smiled more as she read the small, precise, and slightly sloppy handwriting that belonged to her partner. He never had the neatest handwriting, but it has always shown his personality. She put the necklace on carefully, then got out of bed to shower and get dressed for the day. She'd had Clint's gift picked out and wrapped for a couple of months, and she could wait to give it to him. She put on a fitted, black tank top, a dark leather jacket, and dark-washed skinny jeans, with a pair of black and red wedges and a red belt with a touch of sparkle. She grabbed his gift and headed down towards the shooting range, knowing he'd be there.

As she walked in, she was greeted by the familiar thunk of arrows hitting their target. She smiled and headed over to watch Clint shoot, holding her gift for him behind her back. When he finally finished, he turned to her and smiled seeing the necklace on her.

"I take it you like it?" he asked her, and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I like it. I have something for you, too," she said, pulling his gift from behind her back. He smiled as she handed it to him, and they went to a bench to sit while he opened it.

"Tasha, you didn't…" he said quietly, pulling out the new bow and homemade archery gloves. The bow was small enough that it could be folded and concealed if he was undercover, but big enough to be used properly, and the gloves were designed to be worn any time of year. She made them with all five fingers. They were black and lined with silk to withstand heat or cold, and the three fingers he uses in shooting were covered in black leather, with the other hand made to match. They were classy but still Clint, and both had a small, purple arrow going through the center of a red hourglass embroidered on the inside of the wrist. He put them on to try the fit, and noticed happily that they were perfect.

"I take it you like them?" she asked, and he hugged her happily.

"They're perfect. I love them. Thank you," he said, earning a light laugh from his partner.

"Of course. Happy Family Day," she said, and he smiled.

"Happy Family Day," he responded. He practiced with his new bow and gloves for a while, then we both agreed it was time to find Maria and Fury to give them their gifts.

They wandered through HQ looking for the Director and his right-hand agent, carrying their gifts, and eventually found both of them in Fury's office talking about something in hushed tones. The two agents just walked in without knocking, since that's just what they do, and Fury and Maria practically jumped out of their skin.

"What?" Fury snapped, and Tasha was taken aback. Her head swam slightly and her vision blurred, and for a moment she saw Coulson going into surgery as he died, being tested on for a week while begging to be allowed to die, and eventually surviving to form a new team, consisting of Grant Ward, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and a computer hacker named Skye. The vision only lasted a few moments, but it was long enough to realize what they were talking about. Her head swam once more as she came back to reality, and saw Fury, Clint, and Maria watching her worriedly.

"You're talking about Coulson," she told them flatly, and Clint looked at her in confusion while Maria and Fury both paled.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked slowly, and Tasha raised an eyebrow at them.

"How long did you expect to hide this from us? Did you really think we wouldn't find out? Coulson's alive. I saw it," she stated, and Fury sighed.

"We didn't want to keep it from you, but it was easier if you just didn't know until you had to," he told them, and Clint practically exploded.

"It's Family Day, and you didn't want us to know our family member was alive?" he all but yelled, and Tasha grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"It was touch and go for a long time, and he doesn't know what happened yet so it was just easier if we didn't tell you," Maria said slowly, and both master assassins had to reign in their anger.

"Fine. Anyway, here," Tasha said, handing each of them their gifts.

She got Maria a new pair of boots that were really cute and comfortable enough for work or civilian life, and Fury got a new pen, equipped with a flashlight, a mini laser, and invisible ink should he need it. It was even monogrammed. They both really liked their gifts. Clint got Fury a new eyepatch that Tasha had embroidered with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s logo, and he got Maria a simple locket with a group picture of her, Tasha, Clint, Fury, and Coulson in it, taken on Family Day last year. Fury got Natasha a new gun, and got Clint a set of arrows to go with the bow Tasha had gotten him. Maria gave Clint a tux jacket that wouldn't restrict movement in his arms, and was warm enough to wear outside in the winter, but not so hot that he would die in the summer. Like his gloves, it was made of several layers of durable black silk, which actually makes it fairly bulletproof. She gave Tasha a set of throwing knives, and they were decorated with her signature hourglass. When they were done, Tasha went to get the gifts they had gotten for Coulson before Loki attacked, and asked Maria to give them to him when she saw him. She agreed, and they took the traditional family day picture before heading their separate ways. Clint and Natasha headed back towards the shooting range, and when they got there, her head immediately began to swim and her vision blurred.

_Natasha was 11 years old, and had just arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ with a 21-year-old Clint Barton. He had made the decision not to kill her, as requested by her father, and now had to explain his reasoning to Fury. She listened as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the archer yelled at each other, Clint yelling that she was too young and too talented to just be killed in cold blood, and Fury yelling that she was a cold-blooded assassin who would never be on their side. In the end, Clint won the argument, and Tasha was allowed to stay._

_A few weeks later, she was sparring alone while Clint watched, as it was his job to raise her, and Maria, Coulson, and Fury all came in to watch her progress. When she was done, Maria and Coulson nodded to each other then looked at Fury, who sighed and gave up on whatever argument he still had. The three came over to where the archer and the mini-assassin were getting water, and Clint looked up at them curiously. Tasha still wasn't comfortable around Fury, so she kept her head down, despite knowing she scared the Director and was comfortable around Maria and Coulson. Maria was the one who broke the silence._

_"Natasha," she said gently, and the little girl looked up at them._

_"Yes?" Tasha asked quietly, a touch of her native accent slipping into the word. Coulson smiled encouragingly, and Fury's face was as stoic as always._

_"Since you're staying with us, and it seems like Clint will be raising you, we decided it was time you officially became a part of our little family," she said, and the four adults watched in amusement as the little girl's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in shock._

_"Really?" she practically whispered, and Coulson chuckled slightly._

_"Of course. You're one of us now. You won't get a badge yet since you're still too young, but soon," Coulson promised, and Tasha hugged them each tightly, including Fury._

_"My first family," she whispered to no one in particular, and Clint smiled as a few happy tears pooled in her eyes._

She came back to reality to find Clint holding her worriedly, and she smiled at him to assure him that she was okay. When he finally let her stand on her own, she turned to him and took a breath.

"I saw the day we became a family. The reason we celebrate Family Day," she said with a smile, and Clint grinned.

"That was a great day," he said, pulling in his best friend and foster-daughter for a hug. She returned it fiercely, glad that her family had survived all the years of near-death experiences and arguments that would naturally assume from the combination of Tasha and Clint's mischievous personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did ya'll think? Review and let me know!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


End file.
